1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to notebook computer stands and more particularly to such a stand assembly having a height adjustable mechanism in order to facilitate heat dissipation of a notebook computer rested thereon by lifting the stand to increase a space below the stand by pivoting a handle in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are gaining popularity worldwide. Many people use notebook computers as the most important device of a so-called mobile office.
It is known that substantial heat is generated by a notebook computer in use. Internal fan of a notebook computer may partially solve the heat dissipation problem. Hence, how to effectively dissipate heat generated by a notebook computer in use has been an issue to be solved. A number of stands for notebook computer are commercially available. However, their uses are not convenient and further their heat dissipation feature is poor. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.